Diabolik Lovers: Ecstasy
by ChristyAliceKuran
Summary: Conjunto de historias Personaje x Lector. Con los hermanos Sakamaki, los hermanos Mukami y por supuesto ¡tu!
1. Ayato

**Pues, este es un conjunto de historias Personaje y Lector. Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto así que si tengo faltas o falla mi gramática háganmelo saber, si les gusto pues igual. Bien sin más disfruten el capitulo**

**Aclaración: (…)= Tu nombre**

**Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad**

* * *

**Diabolik Lovers: Ecstasy**

**Capítulo 1: Ayato Sakamaki**

**Enséñame a amar**

* * *

-… Oh demonios, voy tarde a casa –Pensaste, el profesor fue "paciente" contigo y solo te pidió quedarte una hora extra en la biblioteca con un examen sorpresa, cuya mitad parecía ser del parcial siguiente. Ahora solo ibas por tu bolso; no obstante algo, o mejor dicho alguien llego por detrás-

-¿Disfrutaste tu castigo? –Susurró aquella voz con un pequeño tono de burla.-

Hacía meses que apenas habías llegado y se le hizo costumbre buscarte problemas y hacerte jugarretas. Ese chico alto, pelirrojo y de ojos esmeraldas brillantes llenos de superioridad. Si, hablamos de Ayato Sakamaki-

-Serás maldito, Sakamaki –Dijiste sin dar a notar el susto que te había provocado- ¿Qué ganas con joderme asi?

-Diversión –Respondió, simple y sencillamente como si fuera algo normal, cosa que te cabreo mucho-

-Idiota, por tu culpa me pusieron un examen que ni siquiera entendí –Exclamaste más que molesta, empujándolo-

-También fue tu culpa. Si no le hubieses dado el encendedor* al viejo, no tendrías necesidad de quejarte –Comento riéndose de tu reacción-

-Sabes que, no perderé mi tiempo contigo. Adiós –Tomaste tu bolso y saliste rápidamente de allí, porque aunque no lo admitieras, Ayato en verdad te gustaba, y sentías que morirías de un paro cardiaco si seguías junto a él. Era un vampiro, lo supiste desde el primer día ya que él te mordió, pero aun asi lo amabas.

-No iras a ningún lado –Dijo apareciéndose de la nada y sujetando tu muñeca te metió a un salón. Cerró y se acercó a ti-

-Déjame salir –Ordenaste firme, aunque por dentro estabas hecha un manojo de nervios-

-No…–Te tomo fuertemente de la cintura, tu trataste de librarte de él, pero él ni se inmutaba a soltarte.

De repente sentiste unos labios ajenos posarse sobre los tuyos. Ayato se atrevió a besarte, por lo cual intentaste separarte mucho más que hace un momento, pero el deseo y el placer estaban ganando la batalla contra la ira y la razón, por lo cual poco a poco fuiste dejándote llevar por el vaivén que provocaban sus labios. Pero por desgracia la falta de aire se hizo presente y tuvieron que deshacer el contacto, pero apenas se separaron unos milímetros.

-A-yato… -

-(…)… en verdad, tú me gustas y mucho –Confesó juntando sus frentes para mirarse a los ojos-

-Qué casualidad porque… tú también me gustas –Susurraste acariciando su mejilla, ganando una sonrisa tierna en el acto.

-Enséñame que es el amor (…)-

-Lo haré Ayato… te amo-

Después de aquella declaración volvieron a besarse, pero ahora con mucha más intensidad, mucho más deseo… más amor. Horas después salieron de la escuela, tomados de la mano hacia el bosque cerca de la mansión. En medio de los arboles ambos jóvenes, un vampiro y una humana se demostraban aquel sentir tan hermoso y ardiente. La luna llena es la única testigo de la unión que sería eterna a partir de ese momento.

* * *

**Eso fue todo, disculpen si me quedo del asco. **

*Lo del encendedor fue haciendo referencia a los que al tratar de encenderlo te dan toques, de ahí el coraje del sensei XD

Hasta la otra!

**ChristyAliceKuran**


	2. Subaru

Nyaa! Tanto tiempo sin actualizar TTuTT gomene, no tengo mucho tiempo en la compu como quisiera. Aquí el one-shot de nuestro amado tsundere Subaru

Subaru: Cállate y empieza –sonrojado y nervioso-

Yo: Hai

_Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece_

**Diabolik Lovers: Ecstasy**

**Capítulo 2: Subaru Sakamaki**

**Pequeños detalles**

Te encontrabas en la mansión Sakamaki por una sola razón ¿Cuál era? Fácil, por un tonto proyecto que valía dos tercios de la calificación*, y como era en parejas para tu mala y buena suerte tu compañero era nada más y nada menos que Subaru Sakamaki. Ese chico que se sentaba hasta el fondo de la clase, que cuando le cabreaban rompía cosas; de mala gana, acordaste con el de hacer el proyecto en su casa así que, allí estabas.

_-Esto no me da buena espina-_

Pensaste mientras estabas frente a la puerta (que ya habías tocado). Al fin te cansaste de esperar y trataste de abrir la puerta, pero antes de que llegases a tocarla esta se abrió, dejándote algo perpleja.

-¿Hola? –Resonó el eco en toda la mansión, entraste y la puerta se cerró de golpe- rayos, en cuanto vea al titán* lo matare-

-¡¿A quién llamas titán?! –Escuchaste su voz, estaba detrás de ti y por su tono, irritado-

-¡No veo a Yuma aquí! –Respondiste con una venita en tu sien-

**-Mansión Mukami-**

-Achu-

-¿Qué te sucede, Yuma?-

-Ah, nada Ruki. Alguien debió hablar de mí-

**-Mansión Sakamaki-**

-Tch, como sea. Terminemos el proyecto y lárgate-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-

Fueron a la sala de estar y empezaron su trabajo; terminaron tan fastidiosamente rápido que apenas si tuvieron tiempo de insultarse. Estabas a punto de irte, pero el destino te tenía algo pensado, de repente ¡bang! Empieza a llover.

_-Maldita mi suerte…- _

-No es tan fuerte ¡Vamos! –Te tomo del brazo y te llevo casi a rastras a tu casa. No te sorprendió el hecho de que supiese tu dirección, sino que el ¡El! Que tenía más prisa porque te fueras, se tomó la molestia de acompañarte-

-N-no es necesario que me lleves –Dijiste cabizbaja y colorada. El no respondió, solo se dio la vuelta, se quitó su chaqueta y te la puso alrededor de tus hombros. Esta por ende te quedaba inmensa- ¿Q-que haces?

-No quiero que te resfríes. ¡Yo no presentare ese proyecto solo! –Y siguieron caminando, por un momento sentiste que temblaba, pero rápidamente desechaste la idea. De lo que no te debas cuenta de que Subaru estaba completamente rojo, que sus mejillas podrían competir con sus ojos carmesí-

-Ya llegamos –Murmuraste mientras trataste de soltar su mano. Solo hubo más presión de su parte y cuando te diste cuenta sus labios estaban posados en los tuyos; estabas pensando en si separarte o corresponderle. Rodeaste su cuello con tus brazos y el beso se volvió más apasionado. Gracias a maldito oxigeno tuviste que separarte de el-

-Te veo mañana, pulga –Se fue dejándote más roja que un tomate-

-Baka -Entraste a tu casa ganándote un breve regaño de parte de tu amorosa madre y de tu sobreprotector hermano mayor. Cenaste y subiste a tu cuarto donde colgaste en el respaldo de una silla la chaqueta de Subaru. Se la devolverías al día siguiente; esa no sería la última vez que el chico más tsundere de todo el mundo te besara, después de todo, con el tiempo empezaron a salir. Esos pequeños detalles se convirtieron en el recuerdo más hermoso de ambos.

**No me maten si quedo del asco, estuve escribiendo sin nada de comer, y el olor a comida no me ayudaba . Tratare de actualizar más seguido, lo juro. El siguiente personaje lo dejare a decisión vuestra.**

*Jeje, nótese mi fanatismo por Shingeki no Kyojin ñ.ñ

**Acabo de crearme un face es Alice Kuran y tengo una foto de Alice de Pandora Hearts. Es todo ¡Sayonara!**

_**ChristyAliceKuran**_


End file.
